What I Know
by salvatoredarlingx
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a lot of things to the world of Hollywood. He owns Salvatore Industries, he is a "corporate rider", a successful business man, but in his world things are different.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1;

Hollywood Boulevard was busy at night. I usually had my assistants go on the long list of nightly errands, but I was new to this part of Hollywood, with no assistants yet. They were all running late, and promised to arrive in the morning hours. Everyone was frantic going to wherever they were heading to on this evening. I was walking at a normal pace not in a big hurry, but big enough to watch my back.

I suddenly figured one conclusion: I was lost.

Let's face it, I'm not the best at directions.

I suddenly bumped into someone who I hoped knew the way to my luxury hotel. "Oh, well, excuse me, I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I whispered. She nodded as I helped her up.

"And who are you?" I asked her. She had hair to her shoulders which was colored black, and sunglasses on the top of her head. She also wore unique clothing, things you didn't see everyday. I immediately thought she could be a hooker. Her black boots went all the way to her kneecaps, and her Her attire seemed inappropriate to me, but probably made others cheerful.

"Who do you want me to be?" she questioned.

I was startled by her answer. "What is your name? It's a simple question."

"Alex," she shrugged.

"Well, Alex. I need some directions," I asked her.

She perked up, listening to my words. I fixed the cuff on my suit, and began explaining how I had a room booked at the Hollywood Roosevelt. She nodded, knowing what I meant. It was self-explanatory to her.

She whistled for a taxi, which came soaring to us. It was quick and easy, and she seemed to know Hollywood like the back of her hand.

"So what do you do here?" I questioned her as we got into the yellow taxi. She chuckled. Her eyes looked up at me.

"Well, let's just say, I'm a professional at knowing where I am going," Alex answered. She was the kind of girl who probably turned on any passing stranger in a mile. Alex had caught my eye, and in this predictiment of no sidekicks or assistants, I needed someone to be around while I stayed in Hollywood. She knew everything there was about Hollywood, I could completely believe that.

"So what are you doing in Hollywood, sir?" She questioned. I snickered. No one has ever called me sir unless they wanted something from me.

"It's Damon, by the way," I answered. I could see her slowly nod looking out the window of the city lit up. The nightlife of Hollywood, California was something. I was never lucky enough to enjoy myself on business trips.

"Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Damon," she giggled pulling out a scrunchie and tying her hair in a bun.

"It's actually Damon Salvatore," I continued. Her eyes grew.

"I know exactly who you are!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Really now?" I inquired.

"Yes! The snobby business man who owns every building here in Hollywood?" she chuckled.

My face tightened up. I wasn't taking that answer lightly. "Snobby, eh?" I questioned her response. "Well, you are known as that around these streets." My eyebrow raised. I was confused. Why was the word 'snobby', coming into play? All I needed was how to get to my hotel.

"It's okay, I know a lot of snobby people," she shrugged, making it seem alright to be snobby.

"It's not alright with me, if that's what you are intending to prove."

She stared at me in awe. "Well, you seemed kind of sad, like someone just stole your favorite toy," she answered.

I shook my head, "Not at all, miss. I have business to take care of, and nothing stands in my way in this department." I could feel myself becoming rude, like how my brother, Stefan acts. He's very tempermental and has a problem with almost everyone. I put up a guard so people won't see through me or expect to know me.

She had a different point of view of the world. I looked at her and smiled. "You seem to know what you are doing," I chuckled.

She nodded, "Hollywood is an amazing place for me."

"How much do hookers make anyway?" I questioned her.

She laughed, "One-hundred dollars are more. Nothing less."

"So you have lots of appointments?" she asked.

"Too many to count," I answered. Alex nodded.

We soon arrived at the Hollywood Roosevelt. It was pleasant, and exactly the hotel I wanted to stay at.

"So, how long are you going to be in Hollywood?" she asked.

I looked over at her as we got out of the Taxi. "A couple of weeks, my assistant bailed on me, which left me hanging."

"Ah, this is it, the beautiful Hollywood Roosevelt."

"Well, thanks for the directions," I smiled. She nodded.

"No problem. Well, see you around," Alex answered with a smile, starting to walk off.

"No ride?"

"Ah, I like taking the bus." She then sat down on the back of the white bench, awaiting for her ride.

"If you don't have any prior engagements, I would be very pleased if you accompanied me."

"Alright!" She answered jumping off the bench and walking toward me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2;

"It's amazing here, but why the top?" Alex asked as we rode the elevator of the luxurious hotel. I chuckled.

"It's the best," I replied simply. It was a basic answer and it was the reason why I chose the penthouse everywhere I went. I was scared of heights, but I always seemed to want the best in life.

"Little classy," she replied stepping off the elevator, getting lost as I went the other way. She was gazing at the mirrors, and beautifully hung frames of pictures and artwork.

I unlocked the door as soon as she caught up with me. Alex stepped in the hotel right after me. "So how long have you been... a hooker?" I questioned her. She laughed.

"You really want to know? For five years," she answered. Alex was so confident in her eyes, I bet she could take on the world and be fearless. She walked over to the step right before completely entering the dining area.

"So, why did you really bring me up here?" she asked, changing the subject. I knew she was wondering why I picked up a random person from out of the blue.

"I need some assistance," I replied to her. She shot up her head and smiled.  
"Really now?"

"Now, don't get in your happy place," I replied. She chuckled.

"Happy place? What happy place are you talking about?"

"That place where you guys go..." I trailed off.

She ran her fingers through her hair, and adjusted the way she was sitting. "What is this happy place you are talking about? Because I for one, have never heard of it," she giggled.

I untied my tie, and walked over to where she was standing. My tie still hanged from neck as she watched me closely. I sat on the edge of the step leading to the bathroom and through off my shoes.

I blushed. I guess I assumed the obvious for her being a hooker. "Anyway," I started off. "I am staying in California for a week. I need an escort, I need someone to be my guide also."

She nodded, "It'll cost ya." I laughed.

"How much?" I asked pulling out the old brown checkbook and the gold pen that was attached to the side.

"Well, 7 days, would probably cost you around nine hundred dollars," she said convinced.  
"Seven days for only nine hundred?" I asked her putting doubt in her answer.

"Fine, two thousand." She was being cheap, she knew I was sold, but it was the feeling if she was.

"How about three thousand, fair enough?" I asked her.

She froze, "What did you just say?"

Alex was shocked and excited in the same breath. "Three thousand, Alex, take it or leave it."

"I am most definitely taking it." "Fu- Three thousand dollars! You know what I can do with that much money?" She continued rambling as I went to the bar table and sat down on the stool writing out the check. The check didn't make a dent in me and Stefan's checking account.

"Man, Stephanie is going to be ecstatic!"

"Who is Stephanie?" I questioned moving my head to view her trying to find a towel to take a bath. She called to me not moving an inch. "She's my best friend, she's in the same business as me, but she doesn't do it as much as I do, she's a waitress at that fancy restaurant down on fourth street," Alex explained.

"Oh, I see. Is she available?" I inquired.

"I see, you want all of us right?" she laughed.

"You are something, Alex. No not at all, but my brother is in need of a date too. He always shows up to these parties and meetings alone, and I'm always linked with a woman." It was true though, Stefan was never up with how I handled these conferences or the business parties.

"Alright, I'll call her up," she said throwing a towel on the end of a chair. "Can I use the phone?"

I yelled back, "Yes, go ahead it's on the coffee table in the bedroom."

She giggled, and removed herself from the entertainment room. I heard her talking, but I could not make out what she was saying. I assumed she was explaining to this Stephanie about my wishes for her to come to take my brother to a party or two.

"What's the big idea anyway, Mr. Salvatore? Why must you have us both there to be in your beautiful Salvatore presence?" She asked, grabbing her towel after coming back from talking to her friend.

"It's the biggest party of the year, it doesn't happen all the time, and when it does, we have to jump to impress. There's also a couple of business activities that are in the works for this week, anyone who is anybody goes."

She raised her eyebrow, "Sure."

"So do you girls own any dresses, gowns... anything?" I changed the subject quickly.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" She stared into me with nothing but confusion in her face.

I laughed, "Sorry, just thought I'd ask for the hell of it."

"Well, I don't. I'm not sure about Steph, she has a different style than I do," Alex replied trying to turn the water on to the bathtub. "I'm going to take a shower, whatever you are doing over there..." She trailed off walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. My mind was occupied now.

She was charming, and full of life. "Well, why don't Stefan, you, Stephanie, and I go out for lunch tomorrow afternoon?" I inquired to her throwing out a random idea. "That would be cool," she laughed walking toward the door.

"Well, I guess it's settled then," she answered. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Salvatore," she smiled, then slamming the door in my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. So to get an idea of the clothes used in this, you can check out my polyvore which is lexosmolderhalderx

* * *

CHAPTER3;

I smiled at the sleeping Alex the next morning. It was early around 8am. I was ready to begin the new day. Today was one of the dinners I had to attend.

This party was the annual ball. It was classified as the best evening for people to stick their noses in the air and float around like they owned the place. I laid out a fresh ironed pair of pants, a white buttoned down shirt, and a gray suit jacket.

My phone rang loudly, I hurried to the other room to see where it was. It was Stefan, my brother and the other half of the company.

"Hello, brother, how is New York?" I question him. I was finishing sliding on my black lace-up shoes that I wore on a daily basis to meetings.

"Fine, Damon. How is L.A. treating you?" he retorts back to me.

"Perfect, it's fantastic here, you should've came to, but look at that, aren't you already having to come?" I laughed teasing him. My brother has never been into the California life, but I thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Yes," he mumble. "Do you have a date yet?" Stefan asked almost immediately. He was so preoccupied with me, it was ridiculous. _Ah, wasn't that always the punch line to get me to sound like a manwhore. _It was exactly his thought for his actions. I knew what my brother was up to.

"I sure do, I just met her a couple of days ago, she's a professional, and she has a friend," I playfully teased.

I could see his eyebrows furrow in my head as I told him. He laughed. "Really now? So what does this mean? You are very prepared for this business conference?" He questioned me.

"Of course," I laugh. "Her friend would like to go too," I "But honestly, Stefan. Keep it social, this isn't going to work just appearing by ourselves," I urged Stefan. He was never up to things like this. I jumped on the idea as soon as it came to my mind.

It was how I got most of my business though. A lot of my business came from the snobby folks around here. I wasn't thrilled about going, but I was glad Alex would be there. She seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. I hung up the phone with Stefan as he was still unsure of my new situation I threw on him. "Alex?" I whispered barely shaking her body to wake her.

"Huh?" she groaned as she barely opened her eyes. "Oh, hello Mr. Salvatore," she whispered after letting out a yawn.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her. I fiddled with my sleeve's cuffs and finishing buttoning my shirt up. She yawned once again.

"Yes, I did, it's too comfortable here," she trailed off. I chuckled.

"Good, I am pleased you enjoyed my bed," I laughed. She climbed out of the bed and grabbed the robe from the hook on the door and followed me.

I led her to the dining hall where I had ordered breakfast for us. "I didn't know what you liked, so I decided to order everything on the menu," I told her. Her eyes grew. "This is nice, thanks," she said sitting down at the table. She reached over and grabbed a piece of toast from the middle of the table.

"Need some help?" she questioned walking up to me, quickly grabbing the tie around my neck, and knotting it for me.

"You're pretty good at that," I interjected. She looked up at me and sweetly smiled.

"Had a lot of practice," she answered looking deep into my eyes. It was so deep, I was caught off guard in a trance. Her brown eyes were just mesmorizing.

"Ill be gone most of the day," I explain to her, shaking the feeling finally. "But while I am gone on business for the day, I want you to find something to wear-both of you, and if you have trouble using the credit card, let me know," I handed her my platnium card from my wallet. "Also, I want to take you to lunch, meet me back here," I told her.

"Nothing too flashy, too sexy-" I rambled.

"So boring?" she assumed.

"Classy," I retracted.

She giggled, "Alright then, Mr. Salvatore. Have fun in your meetings!"

I turned back around to see her sitting on the edge of couch's arm. "Have fun shopping," I replied to her shutting the door afterwards.

"So he wants us to wear clothes that aren't insane, or sexy," Alex explained to Stephanie as they walked down Rodeo Drive. It was a little crowded, but they managed to pull through the sea of people.

"He likes you, doesn't he?" Stephanie teased.

"Me? You are something, Steph. I don't think so, and besides, I don't think he has time for a girlfriend. You've seen the tabloids, he's always linked to a girl, but she is nothing but a guest."

"Is that the in denial you are speaking of how much you have a thing for him?" she questioned.

Alex giggled, "Again you are way wrong. I don't have a thing for him, other than he is eye candy, and something gorgeous to wake up to every morning."

"So that's a yes?" Stephanie butted in her thoughts. Alex looked over jokingly and hit Stephanie in the arm.

"Seriously? He wouldn't go for a girl like me," she shrugged.

"Maybe, he's difference, did you guys do it?" Stephanie asked seductively.

Alex shook her head no. Stephanie cocked her head quickly in confusion.

"Why don't I believe that?" she whispered as they walked into another store.

Alex shrugged to her friend, picking up a dress on a nearby rack. "I should be head-over-heels for the guy, I suppose."

She searched for her size in the dress she had found. "You think he'll like it?" she questioned Stephanie.

"I think he's going to rethink the girlfriend thing," she nodded. She was always so honest with her best friend.

"Fifteen-hundred dollars!" She stuttered. "Um, no," she said neatly hanging it back on the rack.

"That's probably nothing compared to what he spends on a daily basis," Stephanie replied.

"Well, I think it's a good choice, whoever is the lucky man who you are using his credit card, should be glad you have such good taste," a young man dressed sharply said in a flirtatious manner.

Alex laughed nervously, not knowing who he was. "Random stranger's comments eh?" She replied.

"You don't accept compliments?" he shrugged.

"I don't get them," she confessed.

"Well do you get a date? Because I would be happy to give you one of those," he cooed her. Alex smiled at him.

"No thanks, I actually have a date myself," she smiled. "But maybe some other time?"

"Are you official with this guy?" he questioned.

"No," she shook her head.

"Well, good, I'll catch up with you later. Call me when you let that one go," he said placing a piece of paper in her hand.

"Okay, thanks, doll," she said waving flirtatiously back at him as he walked out of the store.

"What are you doing? That guy is hot. He's probably a good catch also," Stephanie pursued Alex to run after him.

"I have commitments to Mr. Salvatore tonight," Alex answered.

"You aren't completely committed to him, are you?" Stephanie questioned.

Alex shrugged. "I feel the need to."

"You like him don't you?" Stephanie asked.

"I do not," Alex tries her best to keep a straight face. She also trailed off to the dressing room before meeting Damon for lunch.

"Well, what do you think?" Alex stutters changing the subject. She returns out of the dressing room in a Valentino black one-shoulder dress, a Vivienne Westwood beige peacoat and Alejandro Ingelmo Sophia high heel black and white pumps.

"You should totally go to lunch with him in that," Stephanie said in awe.

"I will then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all :) I am here with a huge update. I am so pleased with this story. I love it so much. Don't forget to check out my polyvore [lexosmolderhalderx] to find the outfits! Please review xx3 I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

* * *

"I'll see you tonight, Steph. Don't forget 6pm sharp, and don't forget about the lunch at 12pm," Alex explained quickly as she walked out with her best friend after paying for their beautiful new wardrobe.

Alex nervously messed with her beautiful brunette hair to find the layers finally laying straight.

Alex's hair was full of body and she was extremely pleased with it. The final touches to her outfit as a Miu Miu coffee-colored tote with chocolate brown straps.

"You are gonna be fine, don't be nervous," Stephanie cooed the nervous Alex. She had never been this nervous before on a date, in fact Alex hadn't been on a date in years. The taxi dropped them off at their destinations.

She pulled out her cell phone quickly after saying her goodbyes to her friend. "Mr. Salvatore?" she answers with.

"Yes, dear?" I question Alex. Her voice was shaky and not as smooth as she was the night before.

Alex walked through the long hallways to the elevators trying to hurry up to their room. She did not want to disappoint or be late. After throwing her bags on the couch, she hurried down the stairs to find Damon.

There was no sign of Damon, but he assured her he would be at the bar.

"Do you want to meet in the hotel room?" she asks.

"No, I want to meet you at the grand bar in the lobby area. I'm on my way," I mutter in a promising tone. I didn't quite understand what was wrong with Alex. She seemed nervous. Alex seemed too cocky about her job to be nervous. She couldn't be nervous.

There was no sign of Damon, but Alex knew he would be at the bar.

_Was she nervous?_

I got into my lambourgini bluish-gray sports car to pick her up for our lunch meeting. I couldn't help but ponder on the ball. With the people who were going to arrive, it could make my job a lot better or crush it. That's why I intended to have Alex by my side.

I parked in front of the hotel and made my way inside quickly. I didn't want to keep her waiting for no reason. The hallway was the best way to get to the bar, I knew I had things to do, but having lunch was important.

I entered the bar to find a young woman, with tousled brunette hair sitting on a bar stool facing forward.

I shook my trance and quickly walked into the bar. I searched every direction for Alex, then suddenly I had arrived at the bar. Turning around one last time to check the area, there was no sign of her. Had she left me and gone with someone else? Was I being lied to? The questions were in my head continuously.

I slowly sat down on the very edge of a barstool and let out of a distressed sigh.

I look down checking my clothing for any spots or creases in my grey suit. I had picked out the striped black and gray tie. I proceeded to mess with my button down's cuffs to drag my mind out of Alex standing me up for lunch. My silver watch read only 11:03 in the afternoon.

"Mr. Salvatore?" I hear my name being called. It was likely people knew who I was and staying at this hotel made all the difference in the world.

"Yes?" I glanced up to meet big dark brown eyes staring back at me.

"Hi."

It was Alex. The prostitute I had seen half-naked in my bedroom last night. I felt my eyebrow immediately had cocked. I was completely shook up.

"Alex, you look absolutely beautiful," I stutter.

"Well, what do you think? Not too boring, classy, and not too sexy," she commented looking down at herself.

"S-Sexy. Don't bring up that word. Let's forget I even opposed for it to be too sexy." My mind was blown. I had been swept off my feet by Alex.

"Mr. Salvatore, is there a problem?" she grinned.

"No," I whisper.

"Come now, I have meetings and things to get ready for tonight," I told her.

She nods agreeing with me.

I place my arm out and smirk an almost complete smile. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Alex looped her arm into mine as we walked to my car.

I couldn't get over how she looked. I was amazed by her beauty. If she had any intentions in impressing me, I was floored.

"Mr. Salvatore, are you alright? You have not spoken a word to me this whole drive," she questions me.

_What do I say? Do I began with how beautiful she looks and how I want to control how I like her?_

"I'm fine, Alex. Don't you worry about me. Tell me, did you and your friend have any difficulties getting your wardrobe?" I ask her changing the subject.

"No, we didn't. It was a nice time," she commends.

"So my credit card helped out greatly, I can see. You have wonderful taste in clothes," I smiled at her.

"It did, we are very appreciative. It was a good haul," she laughed. Alex changed the subject as I still felt her stare. Her smile was sweet. "So where are we going?"

"To my favorite restaurant," I answer.

She nods.

"You look beautiful," I stuttered falling over my words.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore."

"Please, we must act as if we are together, call me Damon."

"Alright, Damon," she agreed.

We went inside my favorite restaurant Villa Blanca, which was located in Beverly Hills. I held her hand and kept her close. "Is Stephanie on her way?" I mutter.

"I think so, she said she'd be here early," Alex nodded.

"Fantastic," I answered looking around the crowded restaurant.

"Damon, how are we even going to get in?" Alex questioned.

I shrugged, "I have reservations. I am always prepared."

Alex watched as people came and were gone. "What are we waiting for?"

"My brother and your friend-they are late," I spoke through my teeth. I grabbed her hand, finally fed up with my brother being late and pulled her to the maître.

"Do you have a reservation?" the young woman questioned me.

"Yes, for Mr. Salvatore please," I muttered leaning over the podium.

She grabbed two menus from the side table. "I also have two more guests arriving, they are a bit late," I explained.

She nodded motioning me to follow her. I guided Alex to where my table was reserved. It was a busy day in the large restaurant full of white tablecloths.

"Are you mad?" she inquires softly.

"Why would I be mad?" I muttered glancing over the menu.

"Because they are late," she shrugged.

"They are late because someone told me they would be early," I answered not looking up from the menu.

"Well, I'm sorry, I was just telling you what I was told," she muttered firmly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"It's just lunch, isn't it?" she questioned.

I looked up at her and set the menu to the side of the row of silverware.

"It is a meeting also. I haven't seen my brother in a couple of days, I just can not have him show up before this ball," I explained thoroughly.

"Well I apologize."

"It's not just that, it's the meeting here with you-"

"Is there something wrong with me?" she demanded an answer from me.

I turned grimace immediately. "What?" I muttered.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she questioned.

"O-Of course not! It's-"

"Who I am?" she offered an answer.

"No. That isn't it at all," I stuttered. "It's everything, the business meetings, the dates, the throwing you into all of this."

She stared deep into my eyes, as I gave her an icy stare. She looked back down at her menu and didn't say a word. Was there something wrong?

"Hey, Damon!" Stefan said rushing over to the table with Stephanie. I perked my head up and glared into Stefan's eyes.

"Hey, brother, you are late," I said matter-of-factually.

"And your point is?" Stefan said pulling a chair out to sit down with Stephanie.

"Nothing, we have business to take care of."

"That's why I'm here."

I cocked an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"So what's on the agenda besides this grand ball?" Stefan teased picking up the menu that was on top of his empty plate.

I pulled out my iPhone and scanned through the meetings and important dates. "Tonight we have to show up at 6:30 because of the problem with the times, and everyone's arrivals. Then there's auctions, speeches, and the dinner," I muttered still reading.

Stefan listened attentively for once, as I continued to talk. "The charity needs at least $200,000 more dollars to actually start anything decent."

"So what are the auctions, apparently?" Stefan approached the idea. We had not talked about any of this. "Mr. Calhoun explained that it involved bidding on dates, and high priced items, such as dinners, and traveling." Robert Calhoun was head of production for our company. He knew all the ins and outs.

"Are these already planned?" Stefan questioned.

"Of course, while you were in New York, this was happening," I said.

I was firm with Stefan, being the older brother, I had to set limits. I was outraged by how he was so not preoccupied with this business.

"So, let's eat!" I laughed.

I felt everyone's vibe on mine. I stared at each one of them with an icy glare. "What? Did I miscommunicate? Eat," I commanded.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and with a sigh I picked up my fork and knife for my steak.

After we finished the luncheon, I took one last sip of my bourbon I had ordered later on.

"Well, let me help you pay for that," Stefan volunteered reaching for his wallet.

"No. I will pay for it," I muttered, already sliding my platinum credit card in the slot in the black bill holder.

I handed it to the waiter and pulled a silver pen out of my suit's jacket pocket.

She brought the bill holder back as I remained silent the whole time. I checked the receipt, and signed my name and wrote the other information of payment.

"You ready to go?" I questioned turning to Alex.

"Yes, sir," she whispered. Was she scared of me?

I laughed, and got up acknowledging Stefan and Stephanie. "Nice to meet you, Stephanie, and I'll see you both tonight," I reminded.

I placed my hand around her torso as we walked out of the restaurant.

"What's the matter?" she asked breaking her silence.

"Nothing, struggling through this whole ball, I'm kind of stressed about the whole thing," I confessed.

"Aw, you shouldn't be. You are going to be great," she encouraged.

It was weird for a girl to encourage me, and make me feel good. I shook my head and sighed staring at her. I quickly intertwined our fingers together. We stepped into my Lamborghini and I started the ignition.

I watched her as she folded her hands in her lap, and bit her lip. "Why are you biting your lip? Is there something the matter?" I questioned her.

"No, just nervous," she admitted.

"There's nothing to be nervous about tonight," I assured her.

I pulled up in the valet parking of the hotel and stepped out of the car, greeted by a tall, young man. "Thank you, Chad," I remarked handing him my keys. I guided her up the few stairs in front of the hotel, and through the glass double doors to the elevator.

We arrived shortly after and waited for the elevator to come down. It opened and I breathed in, staring at her leaning up against the handles on the sides.

"Something about elevators," I whisper looking over at Alex.

"What are you implying, Mr. Salvatore?" she asked as we entered the elevator.

"I feel like I need to kiss you-More like make love to you," I mutter in a hush tone.

"Elevators say all of that?" she inquired.

"Yes, in fact, they do," I slurred my words. Suddenly, the urge inside my body could not be held any longer. I threw her high heels to the side out of her hand, and her purse. I pressed her against the elevator and kissed her. I grabbed her hands keeping her from escaping my grasp as I kissed her down her neck. She let out a small moan.

"Damon..." she whispered as I let go. I breathed out as she grabbed my tie and pulled me closer, wrapping her legs quickly around my waist still against the steel elevator wall. I pressed my hand against the wall as the elevator continued to go further up.

I wrapped my arms around her torso keeping her balanced against the handle. She ran her fingers through my hair as I lifted her higher and positioning her around my chest. I continued to kiss her.

The elevator's doors opened as she slid her legs down me to stand firm on the floor. She picked up her shoes and purse and walked out of the elevator. I pressed the elevator door open as it began to close and I slowly walked out.

"I had a nice lunch Mr. Salvatore," she said almost tripping over her words.

I closed the door behind me. "Lex," I mutter in a deep tone.

"Yes?" she breathed.

I walked up closer to her. "What is on your mind Mr. Salvatore?"

"You," I whisper to her. She grabbed my tie and pulled me to her space.

"Then fix the problem," she ordered undoing my tie. She left it hanging from my neck, sliding her hands down my chest. Alex turned away but I spun her back around to stare at her.

I breathed. "I have meetings to go to... "

"Then you must be on your way," she said.

"I guess so," I sighed redoing my tie.

"I'll see you tonight then," she seemed kind of disappointed.

"Alright Lex," I said heading out the room's door and leaving walking to the elevator. I felt a smirk travel across my lips. I pulled my iPhone out, and dialed my brother.

"Brother," I answered the phone in a deep tone.

"Yes, Damon?"

"Can you do the meeting without me?" I mutter.

"Sure can. Something come up?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, important. I'll see you tonight though," I promised walking back to the room.

I unlocked the door, and found Alex relaxing on the couch with her feet propped up.

"Salvatore? Did you forget something?"

"Fuck the meeting. Called Stefan," I started off unbuttoning my cuffs on my sleeves.

"And?" she asked placing her attention on me.

I walked toward her and leaned over her getting down to her at eye level. "He's doing it without me," I gritted my teeth together.

"Why?" she asked.

"I told him something came up," I explained.

"Which is?"

"You, only you," I whisper kissing her lips.

* * *

**Ah, that's the end of the chapter. I am so happy with this. I know it's O/C, but I'm going to bring known characters in soon to form thingss. :) Thank you for reading and please review. :D**


End file.
